


Scream and Shout (And Let It All Out)

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Becoming a Pack [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Bathtub Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica worries enough about losing the bit of happiness she's found without shifting pack dynamics messing everything up. But she doesn't have anything to worry about, not really, and maybe she just needs a chance to get all the anger out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream and Shout (And Let It All Out)

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason the song Scream and Shout has always made me think of Erica and so I took the title from that song because it was quite fitting. I hope you enjoy. There's a bigger fic coming up so be excited!

[My tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

Boyd smacked Erica's hand away for the sixth time when she went to poke his stomach. It wasn't really pack night, just her, Lydia, and Boyd gathered around the kitchen table doing their homework. Or rather, Boyd and Lydia were and Erica was trying to settle long enough to do the same.

"My God, Erica, would you stop poking him?" Lydia demanded, her voice sharp when she looked across the table at her.

"You can't tell me what to do," Erica said, twirling her pencil around as she glowered at Lydia.

Lydia slammed her textbook shut and got to her feet. "Either stop being annoying and let us do our work or  _get. Out._ "

Erica snarled and got to her feet, hating whatever was in her that urged her to obey Lydia's order. She dug her claws into the back of her chair and then tossed it aside before storming out the back door, clawing up a few trees on her way through the woods. She came to a stop at the edge of a clearing, kneeling down and sinking her claws into the ground as a low growl tore out of her throat.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and she whirled, snapping her foot forward and catching Derek in the jaw. He grabbed her ankle and twisted and she growled again, yanking herself out of his grasp and then lunging forward. Her claws sunk into his shoulders and he smashed his forehead into hers with enough force to send her stumbling back, smacking into a tree.

She ducked under his next punch and drove her fist into his sternum before biting down on his right shoulder only to have him twist a hand in her hair and toss her to the ground. Before she could get up, he was on top of her with his knee driving into her chest, eyes flashing red as he snarled at her. The display of dominance made her rage flare back up and her arms shot up to grab the back of his head before slamming her lips into his.

There was a moment of tense surprise and then she was rolling them over and leaping up to kick him hard in the jaw. He got back to his feet and made another swipe at her but her rage was still running hot, letting her move fast enough to dodge once more and sink her claws into his chest. She sprung, arm cranking back to punch him in the jaw but he caught it and drew her in tight to his chest, arms wrapping tight around her so she couldn't move her arms and couldn't wiggle away.

For a while, she continued to struggle, kicking at his shins and getting no reaction, and eventually she tired herself out and collapsed against his chest. Her breath was rough and ragged as she breathed in her Alpha, and her mind settled.

"So wanna explain why you're freaking out on me?" Derek asked.

"You smell like Isaac," she said.

"Or we can avoid the matter entirely. I always smell like Isaac," Derek said.

"It's different now," she said, staring up at him with a mocking smirk twisting up her lips. "I smell you all over him too. You two finally fucked."

"Is that what this is about?" he asked, confusion in his eyes.

"No," she said, wiggling harder. "I'm just sick of Lydia bossing me around and Isaac making puppy eyes at you and I just want to beat the shit out of everyone so let me go."

"You want me to let you go so you can fight me again?" Derek asked. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because you can hold me as long as you want but the minute you let me go I'm going to attack again," she said.

"Why? You're obviously thinking clearer now," Derek said.

"So?"

"You could actually let me help you," Derek said.

"You know what would help me? Find a way to get rid of how fucking  _pissed_  I am."  
Derek shoved her away. "Fine."  
Erica hesitated a moment, wondering if there was some sort of trick he was waiting to trap her in, but then she threw caution to the wind and attacked. He went easier on her than before, but still no matter how many times he threw her to the ground or into a tree, she picked herself back up and kept fighting. His clothes, what she didn't shred to pieces, ended up covered in blood but his wounds healed within moments of her making them.

By the time they stopped, the sun was setting and she was littered with bruises and cuts and there was a particularly deep cut in her right arm that was taking its sweet time healing. She collapsed against one of the trees, bowing her head as she tried to steady her breathing. Derek stepped towards her and tilted her chin up.

"Ready to tell me what's really bugging you?"

A few wayward tears spilled out of her eyes. "It's stupid."

"God, you guys are seriously idiots sometimes. Nothing that's causing you that much anger is stupid," Derek said. "Trust me, I know. I'm the king of hiding all of my emotions."

"Well it's like I said," Erica said, looking down as she folded her arms as best she could across her chest. "I'm tired of Lydia bossing me around. I'm tired of smelling Isaac all over you and you all over Isaac and Lydia all over Boyd and I hate feeling like I'm at the bottom of the food chain."

"Lydia's been bossing you around?" Derek asked.

"Small things," Erica said. "It's just...she'll ask me to do something and generally I do it and it makes me angry that it comes so natural to just obey her."

"Well she is pretty much the Alpha female," Derek said with a shrug. "She takes care of you all like the Alpha female would."

"Yeah well it pisses me off so I snapped at her and she told me to leave," Erica said, staring resolutely at the ground.

"You could talk to her about it," Derek said.

Erica rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. I'm not going to admit that she's higher up than me."

"You always did have a problem with authority," Derek said, something of a teasing smile on his face when Erica looked up. "You know you're not at the 'bottom of the food chain' right? Rankings don't work like that in a pack."

"Not sure I believe you."

"Wanna stay the night? You can stay with me and Isaac," Derek said. "Maybe you'll feel better."

Erica glanced down at her wounds. "Probably a good idea. I'd prefer my parents think I'm out getting wasted on a school night instead of showing up at home like this."

"I'll clean you up," Derek said.

His hand twined with hers as they headed back towards the house. When they got closer, Erica stopped, still able to smell Lydia's presence in the house. Derek shifted his hand to her lower back and eased her forward.

"C'mon. It's not like she's going to bite your head off," he said.

"She knocked you out with fairy dust and brought your dead uncle back to life," Erica said.

"Okay, valid point," Derek said even as he held the door open for her.

When Erica walked in, Boyd was gone but Lydia was sitting on the kitchen table with her legs folded in front of her and her arms across her chest. The anger from before simmered just below the surface but Erica kept it in check and met Lydia's eyes, not willing to fold.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry," Erica said.

"I wouldn't expect you too. But I  _am_  sorry," Lydia said. "I didn't mean to make you feel like I was in charge or anything. Because I'm not. Sure you were being annoying, but it's not my place to snap at you the way I did. I hope you can forgive me."

"Yeah. I do," Erica said. "I'll try and get my shit together."

"Okay, now will you come over here and hug me? I don't like fighting with you," Lydia said.

"I'm covered in blood," Erica said.

"Like I care." Lydia hopped off the table and stepped over to her, embracing her light enough so as not to agitate any of her wounds. The hug made the last bit of anger in Erica drain away and she met Lydia's eyes when she pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Lydia left without waiting for another response and Derek wrapped an arm around Erica's waist to guide her towards the stairs.

"I think a bath is in order. For both of us."

"Hmm, at the same time?" It was meant to be flirtatious, but it came out much more serious than she intended. She never really made passes at Derek, outside tight, aggressive kisses when they fought, but she wanted nothing more than for Derek to do what he did so often to Isaac; cover her in his scent and erase any trace, any thought that she didn't belong right where she was.

"Do you want to?" he asked when they reached the top of the stairs.

She stared down at the ground for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah. It'd be nice."

"Okay."

Erica looked up in surprise. "Didn't think you'd agree."

"If it's what you need, I'll do it," Derek said, a bit of a smile pulling at his lips. "Go on in. I'll be in right after."

Erica obeyed, shedding her clothes on the floor of the bathroom before running the hot water. The tub could definitely fit two people, as long as they didn't mind being close, and she figured they were long past that. She ran the water as hot as possible, nearly filling it before climbing in. A deep sigh escaped her, the warmth relaxing her so much she barely stirred when she heard Derek enter. Her eyes slid back open just in time to see him strip off his shirt, his expression tight and a bit unreadable. The look made her tense and sit up.

"Is something wrong?"

"The last woman I was with was Kate," Derek said. "Never really had a positive experience with someone of the female variety."

"Fine. You don't have to do anything," Erica said, wishing she could hide the hurt in her voice. She knew Derek had a reason, and she wanted to be understanding, but she needed her Alpha so bad it made her ache.

"Just because it makes me uncomfortable doesn't mean I don't want this," Derek said. "I've been wanting to hold you and mark you the way I do with Isaac for awhile now. It's what my instincts tell me to do."

"That's what I want too. I just don't want you to hate every moment of it..."

"I won't. I just...need to go slow. Okay?"

Their eyes met and after a tense moment, Erica nodded. Derek gave the barest hint of a smile and then undid the button of his pants and shoved them down. She took a moment to appreciate all of his, well,  _everything,_  and then he was sliding into the tub opposite of her, limbs tangling with hers. Erica didn't hesitate to move up to straddle his waist and wrap her arms around his shoulders and bury her face in his neck.

He let out a short breath against her hair, grabbing her badly cut arm and raising it to his lips. A soft whimper escaped her as he began to kiss and lick the area around it, the action both painful and somewhat arousing.

"This'll help it heal," he said, voice quiet as he set her arm back down in the water. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

"I needed it, it's okay," Erica said, pressing close and kissing his neck.

His hands ran up her back, his touch making her shiver as he braced his hands along her rib cage. He ran his thumbs along the bump of her ribs, the action soothing for them both, before finally sliding his hands up to cup her breasts. Erica tilted her head back, blonde hair fanning out in the water as his thumbs slid over her nipples, once, twice, a few more times, toying until they were pebbled peaks and soft moans were escaping her.

"Derek..." His name was a soft sigh on her lips as she forced herself back to press her lips to his, rocking a bit in his lap.

Derek moved one hand down to grip her hip in the water, the other sliding up to tangle in her wet hair as he began to harden beneath her. The kiss was hot and wet and deep, and made Erica shiver and tremble down to her core, but then Derek was pushing her away and she nearly keened at the loss.

"Shh, just think maybe we should get ourselves a bit more clean," Derek said, a small smile on his lips. "Before we get distracted I mean. I'll make it worth your while. Turn around."

She obeyed, listening to him knock aside a few bottles before his hands, slippery with some sort of body wash, slid over her shoulders and dug in deep, massaging at the tension as he cleaned her. His hands roamed over her body, lifting her limbs out to rub over every sore inch until she was limp against him, her arms twisted back around his neck with her lips at his jaw.

Derek rinsed his hands in the water as best he could before sliding them back over her thighs. She was unable to help but tilt her hips up into the touch, wanting it somewhere else, needing it.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked, lips brushing her temple.

"Yes, God, Derek, how many times do I have to say it?" she asked, a soft laugh bursting out against his jaw.

The laugh tapered out into a moan as his fingers slid over her slit before moving to toy with her clit. She arched her back, head tilting at just the right angle for him to claim her lips in a kiss as his other finger slipped in. Her breath came out in a sigh against his mouth. Every motion he made within her wet heat was careful and smooth, as if he had already memorized every reaction she would have, as if he knew her body better than she knew it herself.

"F-Fuck!"

Two fingers now, stretching and strumming against the perfect spot within her even as his thumb kept up a steady pressure on her clit. The constant thrum and throb made her legs shake as she curled her fingers as tight as she could in his hair. It was overwhelming, such a simple touch that drove her mad and made her desperate for more.

"Derek, please, I need it, all of it, need  _you_ ," she panted out against his neck. " _Please._ "

He was careful to remove his fingers even as he sucked a bruise into her neck, his breath harsh and rough. Something about the idea that he was just as overwhelmed as she was made Erica seek out his lips with hers, turning in his grasp so she could press them tight together. The kiss was harsh and desperate, and when she pulled away to stare into his eyes, there was something vulnerable there, something scared and needy and she knew it was a mirror image, a reflection of what was in her own eyes.

"Erica, what do you need?" he asked.

"I need you," she said. "I need you to show me I'm yours. That I'm loved and I'm yours and I matter, please Derek."

"Of course I need you," Derek whispered, lips pressed up against hers as he repositioned her on his lap. "Of course you matter, of course I love you."

"Then  _show_  me." Erica crushed their lips together as he slid inside her.

For several moments, they went still, bodies drawn tight, hovering in some space between being painfully alone and losing themselves in one another. Then, with desperate moans that blended together, they went limp. Erica could feel Derek's smile in the kiss and it drew out a small, nervous laugh from her.

"God, you're perfect," she said, voice hushed.

"So are you," he whispered, his eyes staring into hers.

It was the first time she was truly able to meet his eyes and not flinch away, and without breaking the gaze, she began to move her hips, moving him in just the right way inside her. Derek was careful, slow, his hands a steadying anchor on her hips as she took what she needed from him. She tilted her head back and Derek's lips found her neck, sucking, licking, nipping, each action helping mount her pleasure higher.

As her back arched, he slid his arm around to crush her even closer and she let out a breathless whine of his name. Her stress, her fear, her worry slid away beneath his careful motions and she came with a cry, shaking and trembling and feeling it all without an ounce of shame because Derek had her, was holding her, would never let her go or let her down and-

She gasped as his hips drove into her once more and he went still. Their eyes met and she felt herself shudder in his grip once more. They collapsed together, lips seeking each other out, panting and gasping. There was smile on her face that wouldn't leave no matter how much they kissed, and when she finally pulled back to get a good look at him, she saw he had the same expression.

"You look good with a smile," Erica said, her voice still quiet.

"Yeah? Yours looks good too," Derek said, hands moving to frame her jaw.

Slowly, he slid out of her and she eased forward to lean against his chest, the occasional tremor still slipping through her. Derek's hands ran soothing strokes up and down her back as the water began to cool.

"You shouldn't let yourself get that wound up," Derek said quietly against her wet hair.

"I didn't know what to do," Erica said, tracing circles into his neck. "I didn't...really know what was wrong. And I think I have a bit of an anger problem."

Derek snorted. "Maybe a bit, yeah. But if it gets bad...if you feel it getting bad, let me know. I'll do whatever you need."

"Thank you," Erica said. "I...I just sometimes feel like I'm the odd one out in this pack and it doesn't make me feel very good."

"Why?"

Erica buried her face in his neck. "I don't know. I guess I just keep waiting for the good thing to get ripped away and with Lydia bossing me around I think...I get spooked. I feel like she's going to take it all from me and I know that's irrational but I can't help it."

Derek sighed, fingers sliding through her hair. "You always have a place here. We all do. We're still figuring it out but you should never feel like you don't have a place. I'm not going to leave you. None of us are."

"I know. I do, deep down. I just have to convince myself that you're right," she said.

He tilted her head up to give her a gentle kiss. "We'll give you as much convincing as you need. But we should get out of here before the water gets cold. You can sleep between me and Isaac tonight."

"I'd like that," she said, smiling.

Derek smiled back. "We love you Erica. Never forget that."


End file.
